


Category Headquarters

by levendis



Series: Prompt Fics [54]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Board Games, Comedy, Competition, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levendis/pseuds/levendis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and the Dr play Sexy Trivial Pursuit, sexily</p>
            </blockquote>





	Category Headquarters

**Author's Note:**

> for anon, who prompted: Since Bonnie seemed to suggest that Clara's super competitive when it comes to Trivial Pursuit: Whouffaldi playing a strip version of the game.

“This is wrong,” the Doctor said, squinting at the card. “England wasn’t technically invaded in - ”

“If the card says it’s right, then it’s right. Those are the rules.” Clara folded her arms and glared.

“But it was actually -”

“No.” She could guess: oh, it was actually aliens! Temporal paradox! Followed by twenty minutes of personal anecdotes.

The Doctor sighed, leaned over, and carefully removed his left sock. “I’m still not sure why we need to play a game just to take our clothes off.”

“It’s sexy,” Clara said, toying suggestively (she hoped) with a plastic pie wedge.

He didn’t seem terribly convinced, and also wasn’t terribly convincing: more of a disheveled, mildly uncomfortable kind of vibe. The fact he’d started off wearing approximately 100 individual articles of clothing wasn’t helping.

To be fair, she had put on a few extra cardigans before they’d started. Just to even things out.

“Right. So. Next question.” He drew a card with a flourish, clearing his throat. “‘What is the scientific name for a rabbit’s tail?’”

Oh. Well. Okay. That’s…what? “Do you know what I’d love right now? A glass of wine. You’ve got a bottle stashed somewhere, yeah? You should…get it.” And the BAFTA does not go to, for her unconvincing performance in a romantic comedy, Clara Oswald.

“You’re trying to cheat, aren’t you. You want me to leave the room so you can look at the answer and - ”

“Absolutely not. Look at me. Is this the face of someone who’d cheat?” She tried her level best to look innocent.

The Doctor shook his head in mock disapproval. “You and your eight jumpers.”

“Three,” she said weakly.

“New rules. Anyone caught cheating does the thing twice.” He really didn’t need to look so smug.

“Fine,” she said. “That’s a good rule, actually, why not. Let’s do that.” She shucked off her outer two jumpers with possibly less sensuality and grace than she might’ve.

“I can barely contain my arousal,” the Doctor said, deadpan. “Very sexy.”

“Shush. Right, so. 'What was the name of the Douglas family’s dog on My Three Sons?’”

The Doctor tilted his head, seemingly deep in thought, doing that squinty thing he thought made him look rakishly handsome. “D'you know, I could go for a cup of tea - right, yeah, other sock, and, what?” He ran his hands over what remained of his outfit, pausing at various locations to check if that’s what she wanted gone.

 _Trousers trousers trousers trousers_ , she chanted mentally.

“And the other sock, that I cleverly wore beneath the first sock, because possibly this has happened once already and I went back in time to - hey, no throwing, throwing things is against the rules-”


End file.
